Ryder Can't Get Enough
by GleeSmutWriter
Summary: Ryder is new to McKinley High and needs to find ways to fulfill his sexual cravings. {SMUT}
1. Ryder's First Day

Ryder looked around the choir room as he entered the door. He was new at McKinley High and wanted to join Glee club. This was where Principal Figgins had directed him. His other schools had not treated him well and Ryder wanted to be involved at McKinley, and that meant joining Glee club.

As Ryder looked around, he noticed all the hot guys, including Finn Hudson, the fill-in director.

"Hey man, welcome to Glee club!" Finn said, holding his hand out for Ryder to shake.

"Thanks, I'm excited to be here," Ryder answered, staring at an elusive Jake Puckerman.

"Well, it seems as if you missed this meeting, but we'll have another one tomorrow," Finn told Ryder, dismissing the class as he did so.

As the club left, some patting Ryder on the back as they did so, Finn looked at Ryder and smiled.

"Meet me in the auditorium after school today. We can work on some songs," Finn said, smirking and staring at Ryder's brown eyes. As Finn left the room, Ryder sighed and thought of all the fun he was going to have here at McKinley.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Ryder and Finn in the Auditorium

Ryder met Finn in the auditorium like he had told him to. He saw Finn standing on the stage as he walked in. Ryder joined him up onstage.

"So what songs are we going to practice?" Ryder asked, looking out into the empty auditorium.

"I was thinking maybe we could do something else," Finn suggested, looking at Ryder. As Finn said this, Ryder glanced over at him. He was smiling devilishly. Finn walked over to Ryder and put his mouth to the other boy's. The two boys were making out heavily. Finn threw Ryder's shirt off and started to suck on his nipples. Ryder moaned loudly while he ran his fingers through Finn's hair. Finn started to undo Ryder's zipper, pulling the jeans down and grabbing the bulge in Ryder's boxers. He then pulled the boxers down.

Ryder's already hard cock popped out and Finn grabbed it hastily. He put his mouth around it and started sucking. Ryder moaned even harder as Finn started to deepthroat him. Finn could feel Ryder's pubic hair tickling his nose as he sucked his cock all the way in.

"F-Finn..I'm gonna cum.." Ryder moaned, grabbing Finn's hair. Finn just kept sucking as Ryder exploded in his mouth. He swallowed all of the younger boy's semen and stood up.

"I think you'll be a good fit for glee club. See you at the meeting tomorrow." Finn said, and left. Ryder stood on the stage, his boxers and jeans still around his ankles, breathless from what had just happened.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Jake and Ryder's Encounter

Ryder couldn't stop thinking of his and Finn's encounter in the auditorium, even a week later. He stared at Finn every day during glee club, Finn noticing sometimes and smiling at him. However, one day after rehearsal was over, Jake stopped Ryder at the door to the choir room.

"Dude, why are you staring at Finn all the time? Are you gay?" Jake inquired.

"No, why would you think that?" Ryder answered nervously as the choir room emptied, leaving them alone.

"I'm just going to get to the point. I saw Finn giving you a blowjob in the auditorium last week. And now I want one from you." Jake said.

Ryder was taken by surprise by Jake's straightforwardness. He wasn't going to deny his offer, though. Ryder walked toward Jake, looking into the biracial boy's deep brown eyes. Jake leaned against the piano. Ryder got on his knees and undid Jake's zipper, pulling the dark blue jeans down around Jake's ankles. The boy's white boxer-briefs already had a huge bulge in them.

"Dude, suck my cock already. I need to unleash this load down someone's throat." Jake demanded.

Ryder started to palm Jake through his boxer-briefs, feeling the bulge grow even bigger. As he put his fingers under the waistband, Ryder pulled the underwear down, amazed by Jake's huge cock. It was at least eight inches long with trimmed pubes around the base. Ryder grabbed the base of the penis and started to tease the head with his tongue. Jake moaned and commanded Ryder to suck deeper. Ryder obliged and started to go down more on Jake's cock until he was deepthroating. Jake grabbed Ryder's hair, pulling him up off his cock.

"I want to fuck you." Jake breathed, pulling his shirt off, showing his well-defined abs. Ryder undressed quickly, showing his abs and cock as well. Jake pushed Ryder over the piano so his ass was in the air.

"You ready?" Jake asked, lubing up his cock and Ryder's asshole with his own spit. Ryder moaned in reply.

Jake inserted his cock into Ryder's ass, slowly at first, but then faster. Ryder moaned loudly, trying to muffle his screams from Jake's huge cock. Jake started to pump faster and harder, grabbing Ryder's hips for support.

"Oh fuck man, I'm gonna cum in your ass," Jake said.

Jake shot seven shots of cum into Ryder's ass, bucking as he did so. He sighed once he was finished, pulling his cock out of Ryder's ass.

"Now you can get me off." Ryder said, turning around from the piano, shaking his cock towards Jake. Jake got on his knees and put Ryder's dick in his mouth, licking all around the shaft. It wasn't long before Ryder was pumping his semen down Jake's throat. He swallowed every drop, savoring the taste of Ryder's sweet cum.

"We should do this again sometime," Jake said, getting up from his knees.

"Yeah man, this was fun." Ryder agreed, putting his clothes on. Jake did the same, and they walked out of the choir room together to go to football practice.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
